The present invention relates to brake apparatus rail cars and more specifically to a truck mounted brake apparatus.
Truck mounted brakes throughout the rail industry either include a double actuator system or a single actuator system. In all three of these systems, the actuator rod extends through holes in the bolster of the truck. The primary and secondary beams are usually cast iron beams. Also, the brake heads are either permanently attached or removable.
In an effort to reduce the cost, size and weight of the truck mounted brake, brake beams have been made out of channel material as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,236 to Sauter, owned by the Assignee of the present invention. The brake head is removably attached to the beam. The actuator is connected to one of the beams and through transfer levers and elements attached thereto apply with the brakes. The braking ratio usually fixed by the geometry of the levers and attachment. There is usually a minimum factor of 4 to 1 between the force produced by the actuator and applied by the brakes.
A system is needed to allow the changing or adjustment of the brake ratio in an easy and efficient way.
The present invention includes a method of adjusting the lever ratio of the brake system for a rail vehicle. This system includes first and second brake beams, an actuator connected to the first brake beam, a transfer lever pivotally connected to the second brake beam and first and second elements each having a second end connected to the opposite end of the transfer lever and a first end of the first and second elements are connected to the first beam actuator and the first beam respectively. The method includes providing a lever and first and second elements and selecting the position of the pivotal connection of the lever to the second beam and the distance between the pivotal connection of the lever to the second beam and the connection of the second end of the first and second elements to the lever to produce the desired lever ratio.
The connection of the first and second elements to the first beam is maintained constant and not adjusted. The position of the pivotal connection of the lever to the second beam and the distance between the pivotal connection of the lever to the second beam and the connection of the second ends of the first and second elements to the lever are selected also to maintain a preselected orientation of the first and second elements. The lever may include at least two apertures to define the pivotal connection of the lever to the beam. Also, the lever may have at least two apertures to define the connection of each element to the lever.
The brake system for the railroad vehicle may also include a first and second brake beam, each including a pair of vertically spaced beam members. The beam members are joined by first weldments. A pair of brackets are welded one to each of the beam members of the second brake beam and the lever is pivotally connected to the pair of brackets. The first weldment may include fulcrum plates welded to the pair of brake beam members. Hand brake lever is pivotally connected to the fulcrum plate. The first weldments may also include brake heads welded to the pair of brake beam members at each end of the beam members. The beam members each include a recess adjacent the end and the brake heads are in the recess. A second pair of brackets are welded one to each of the beam members of the first beam and the actuator is pivotally couple to the second pair of brackets.
A brake beam for a railroad vehicle includes at least a primary beam which includes, along a longitudinal axis, a center section and at each end an end section having a guide end extension to be received in slots of the side frames. A back plate is welded at each end section of the beam. A brake head is welded to each back plate. A brake shoe is removably mounted to each brake head. The brake beams include a pair vertically spaced beam members. The back plates are U-shaped with lips extending transverse to the legs of the U. The U extends into the space between the beam members. The U and the lips of the U are welded to the beam members. The brake head includes a guide extending from a back surface and received in the U of the brake head. The brake head is welded to the lips of the back pipe. The beam members each include a recess adjacent the end and the brake heads are in the recess.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.